4th of July Fun
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: The dhampirs go to the lake for a little 4th of July fun...mainly fluff but does have a plot...
1. Chapter 1

So here is a short story I have been working on. I just finished the 1st chapter and had to post it. It will probably only be 3 chapters as I want to work on my other fic. I hope to update Stop Being a Coward tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Sorry I haven't updated lately but I hurt my ankle and really haven't felt like doing much.

This story is probably just going to be fluff but it does have a plot so I hope you enjoy it!

Not Beta'd (as always) and I own nothing!

* * *

4th of July Fun

_Rose's POV_

So we were going to the lake. Just the senior novices and a few guardians were going. It was an annual trip that was reserved specifically for dhampirs as it was going out to a lake on the 4th of July.

No moroi could stand to be out in the sun that long in the middle of the human world's day and this gave the novices and guardians a day of fun in the sun without having to worry about their moroi. This meant no Lissa, Christian or Adrian getting on my nerves. I was really looking forward to this trip!

Some guardians had to stay back on campus to protect the school but they were on a rotating schedule so they each got to go on the trip every other year.

This year, I was lucky enough to have my very own Russian mentor/god/boyfriend going with us. No one knew about our relationship yet, not even my best friend and bond mate Lissa.

After an amazing night of making love (yes it was my first and only time), Dimitri and I had agreed to cool things off for a bit until graduation. At that time, he was going to be re-assigned to a moroi at court so that we could be together.

We had one week left until graduation and surprisingly we had done very well at keeping our distance. It amused me that of all the times our practices ended in stolen kisses, he had usually been the one to initiate it. It was like some switch went off in his head and he just couldn't stay away from me any longer. Not that I was complaining or anything.

After months of fighting our attraction for each other, we had finally succumbed and fallen over the edge. Neither one of us wanted to be apart for to long so it was annoying to not be able to sit with him on the bus ride to the lake.

Even more annoying was one of the new guardians that showed up after the raid on the school. Her name was Guardian Madison Greenbrook. She was 22 years old and had graduated at the top of her class. She took being a guardian somewhat seriously and with her blonde hair and big blue eyes, she looked almost angelic. Had she been thinner, I would have thought she was a moroi.

But she wasn't, she was a dhampir and her seemingly perfect body had pulled some of the attention way from me by both moroi and dhampirs alike. I hated to admit it but I was jealous. I was Rose Hathaway; all the boys were supposed to fawn over me.

But I could deal with not being the center of attention for all boys as long as I was Dimitri's center of attention. I knew he loved me and the blonde girl I referred to as a moroi-wannabe had no place in his heart but she was constantly flirting with him and that chipped away at my ego.

I honestly don't even think that he noticed her existence. Not in a man notices woman way at least. But she always seemed to be trying to talk to him or get his attention in some way or another. Dimitri would always be his polite self and speak to her but it was getting on my nerves.

I watched across the bus as she had sat down beside him and was asking about the book he was reading. It was a western novel of course and I could see the slight look of annoyance cross he eyes as he stopped reading and turned to look at her.

He spoke to her for a few minutes, obvious only to me that he was forcing polite conversation, before turning back to his book, immediately becoming engrossed in it again.

I almost felt sorry for the down cast look that flashed across her face before her guardian mask went back up but I didn't. I couldn't. She was flirting with my man. Granted, she didn't know he was my man but maybe she would get the hint that he wasn't interested.

"Rose…." Eddie waved a hand in front of my face. I hadn't realized I was staring so intently at Dimitri till Eddie pulled me back into my surroundings.

"I'm sorry what?" I replied, shaking my head a little. I guess I had zoned out in my thoughts on Dimitri and the skank.

Eddie shrugged it off, acting like he didn't notice where my eyes had been and continued with what he was saying. "I was asking if we are going to race on the Sea-Doos?"

"Of course." I waived him off in true Rose fashion, "you know I am going to kick your ass."

"Language Miss Hathaway." Stan yelled from a few rows ahead of where I sat with Eddie. Another bad thing about this trip was that it was Stan Alto's year to supervise and I was not looking forward to it. He always had some reason to harp on me.

"How did you even hear me?" I asked, confused as to how he heard my conversation over the roar of the bus.

"I hear everything. Please watch your language or you will be spending the day on the bus."

I rolled my eyes but just nodded. We were almost to Lake Gentry anyways and I hoped I could stay as far away from Stan as possible.

I glanced over at Dimitri to see him with a small smirk on his face as he looked at me. He knew what I was thinking. We had both hoped to slip away during the fun in the sun and spend a little quiet time together. Hopefully with there being so many people around and no moroi to guard, we could do this without being detected.

Fifteen minutes later we were off the bus and walking towards the marina. There was a choice of fishing, swimming, or renting a Sea Doo and everyone was in a hurry to start the days adventure.

Stan of course had to stop me on my way to the marina. He made sure to remind me that 'he would be watching me' and by the time I reached my destination, all the Sea Doos had been rented out. I was extremely pissed off until I noticed Eddie talking to Dimitri, both of which had a Sea Doo already.

I grinned and pranced over to them.

"Hey guys." I gave them my best smile and winked.

Eddie laughed, "Sorry Hathaway, you snooze, you lose. Guess I will have to race Belikov."

I grunted and stocked off towards the beach area, deciding I would lie in the sun for a while. I hadn't given up on the Sea Doo just yet but could wait for a little while. I knew Dimitri would take me for a ride once everyone started doing his or her own activities.

I opened my bag and pulled out a rather large beach towel. It was big enough for two people and I grinned at the though of sharing it with someone. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my tank top and shorts off. I grinned when I remember which bikini I had chosen for this trip.

It could hardly be called a bikini by any means, as it was just a few straps of bright pink fabric that strategically covered my most important areas. I had specifically chosen it for two reasons. The first reason was to drive Dimitri crazy. The second reason was because I knew I would look way hotter than _Guardian Greenbook._ I thought the name with distaste and giggled when I heard a few whistles and cat calls coming from behind me.

I turned around just in time to see Dimitri yelling at another new Guardian, I believed his name was Guardian Taylor, before turning around and stomping towards me. He did not look happy. Dimitri was always the poster child for self control so the look on his face really scared me.

_Uh oh. This should be interesting._ I thought as an amused smile graced my lips.

_Dimitri's POV_

I was standing by the water talking to Eddie when I heard a low whistle come from some of the newer guardians that were standing just behind us. I immediately looked in the direction they were looking when I saw her.

Roza had removed her tank top and shorts and was wearing small triangles of material over the sensitive areas of her body, areas of her body that should only be seen by me. To make matters worse, Guardian Taylor was practically drooling over her.

"Damn, look at Hathaway. She is looking good. Maybe she will take off that top and sunbathe for us." Taylor said, laughing as his eyes roamed Rose's body.

That's when I lost it. No one was supposed to look at her like that. I walked over to Guardian Taylor and used my extra height to tower of him. "She is a student. You should respect her and not speak about her like that."

Taylor did not seem even remotely disconcerted by my words and came back with a remark of "she is eighteen and won't be a student after next week. Who cares how I look at her?"

"I care. She is my student and you will respect her." I shoved the jerk back about two feet and then turned and headed towards Roza, not waiting to hear the witty comeback I was sure he would have.

I had only taken about three strides from Guardian Taylor when Guardian Greenbrook stepped in front of me. "Hi Dimitri." She smiled at me and seemed to push her chest up into my face. I vaguely noticed she was also wearing a swim suit but thankfully it was a dark green one piece that was appropriate and covered most of her up.

I was normally polite when she approached me but I wasn't in the mood right now. I had to speak with Rose. "Hello Guardian Greenbrook. Please excuse me; I need to speak with my student." My words might have been nice but my tone was anything but. She gave me a small frown and was about to reply when I walked around her and headed straight for Rose.

Rose seamed to scowl at me as I walked up to her. "Don't give me that look Rose. What the heck are you wearing? That is out of dress code and I don't like it."

She seemed upset for a moment but then noticed how my eyes glazed over as I stared at her almost bare chest. "It's a swim suit Comrade." She pulled her face up into her man eater grin at me and batted her eyes in a flirtatious manner. "And how could you not like it?"

"That is not a swim suit Rose. That doesn't even cover your breasts. You should be wearing more than that Rose. Look at how everyone is looking at you. Again, I don't like it!" I stepped closer to her

"Well, unfortunately while we are around everyone else, you aren't my boyfriend. So I guess it doesn't matter right now. AND there isn't a dress code while we are at the lake. I checked the paperwork before we left, just to make sure." She had lowered her voice so no one around us would hear.

"Rose…."

"Dimitri…." She looked at me with a try something and you won't be happy look on her face.

I groaned and turned back towards Eddie who was standing by our Sea Doos. I knew that when Rose was like this that there was no changing her mind. "Eddie is waiting, we are going to race. Be good please?"

Rose nodded at me but glowered at someone behind me. I tried not to pay much attention to it.

"I'm going to leave my stuff with yours okay?" I asked, already pulling my white t-shirt over my head.

"That's fine." Rose looked me up and down, another grin hinting at her lips.

I kicked my shoes off beside hers and turned to walk back towards Eddie when Rose called back to me.

"Wait."

I turned to her, "what?"

"What about your shorts?" She asked me, confusion lacing her words.

"What about them?" I looked down at my black board shorts that went down to my knees.

"Aren't you going to take them off?"

"Um Rose, now really isn't the time…."

"But I thought all Europeans wore Speedos." She grinned and raised her eyebrows at me.

I laughed, "Cute….there you go with your stereotypes again. I am not wearing a Speedo. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a race to win."

I turned and headed back towards Eddie, ready to race him. I stalked past Guardian Greenbrook on my way back. That was obviously who Rose had been scowling at but at the moment I didn't care. I walked straight past her to where Eddie was. I had just jumped on my Sea Doo and turned it on when Rose jumped right onto the back of the seat and wrapped her arms securely around my waist.

"What are you doing Rose?"

"We are going to kick Eddie's ass. Now GOOO" She yelled. I looked up, realizing that Eddie had just taken off in front of me.

I sighed and took off right behind him with Rose's breath on the back of my neck. She really was going to be the death of me.

* * *

So there ya go...chapter 1...what'd ya think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2... Stop Being a Coward will be updated shortly so look for it as well...

Hope ya like it...this might be longer than I had originally expected...go figure...that usually happens!

Nothing is Beta'd so mistakes are all mine! I own nothing as always!

* * *

4th of July Fun

_Chapter 2_

_Rose's POV_

When Dimitri removed his shirt, Greenbrook's eyes widened and I didn't like it. She watched Dimitri as he headed off towards Eddie and I just knew she was going to stop him again.

Fortunately, Dimitri really wasn't in the I-want-to-be-polite mood and he brush past her, practically ignoring her. This made me feel better.

She did look pretty in her green one-piece swim suit and I knew she would try to fawn all over my man. This was why I resorted to wearing the bikini. Not that Dimitri would notice her but he is a male, can they really be held responsible for noticing a woman's body? But I knew that if he saw me like this then there would be no way he would pay her much attention, if any.

My idea had been genius, as he didn't even give her a second glance. But she sure gave him a second and third glance after he took off his shirt. And while I had teased Dimitri about wearing a Speedo, I was glad that he would never do that. That would just give her eyes more of his body to scope out.

I noticed the way her eyes had trailed after his body as he stormed past her and I decided that that was my man and I wanted to go with him. I followed the same path he had and wagged my eyebrows at her as I ran in front of her towards Dimitri and Eddie. As usual, I acted before I really thought about the repercussions and jumped right behind him on to the Sea Doo. Pressing my chest to his back and wrapping my arms snug around his waist.

I knew he couldn't deny me a ride, not that he would have wanted to anyways but now it was out of his hands.

Obviously my body pressed securely against his bare skin had distracted him enough to not hear Eddie say go.

I heard him ask me what I was doing. I thought the answer was quite obvious. "We are going to kick Eddie's ass. Now GOOO." I yelled looking at Eddie already heading away from us at top speed.

This time Dimitri didn't hesitate and sped off, following the trail that Eddie had left in his wake. The lake itself was not just one big open body of water. It had small channels of land running through the open areas of water. These islands were of varying sizes and most had tall marsh land growing which made it difficult to look across the lake. Birds, frogs, and other amphibians could be seen lining the water ways in search of food.

It might have been easy to get lost in the racing area of the lake but maps had been given out when the Sea Doos were rented which showed the paths that were dedicated to the water crafts. With dhampirs excellent sense of direction, one look at the map had the entire lake etched into memory.

That was why I was very surprised when Dimitri suddenly turned off the main path and sped down a secluded area of marshlands.

"Why did you do that? We were almost caught up with him! Is this a short cut?" I asked, incredibly pissed that Eddie might actually beat us. He had said we would bet on the outcome of the race but fortunately we had not come to an agreement about what the loser would have to do. If in fact we did lose, I would simply deny that this was our race and challenge him again. Of course Eddie would go for that, it was hard to deny me anything.

"You'll see." Dimitri told me as we twisted and turned through the narrowing waterways at a very fast speed. I shrugged, sure that Dimitri knew what he was doing. He knew I didn't like to lose so surely we would come out on the other end as the victors.

It took us about five minutes to reach the small shack in an isolated area of the lake. When Dimitri pulled up at a doc and tied the boat off, I was pissed.

"What the hell Dimitri? We are going to lose! Where are we?" I asked, my voice was rising as I was not in the mood to be in some remote location when I could be making Eddie worship the ground I walked on. Dimitri helped me off of the Sea Doo as we looked to the lean-to in front of us.

"Guardian McGuire's fishing shed." Dimitri grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as he pulled me towards the dirty looking hovel.

"Guardian who?" I replied, I really had no idea who the heck that was or why we were at this finishing shed.

"Guardian McGuire… he is one of the counselors back at the school."

"And what are we doing here?" I asked, still not certain why the heck we would be at a place like this.

"He uses this place to come finishing sometimes. Don't ask me why but he likes it." Dimitri shrugged. "He didn't get to come this year so he asked me to stop in and check on everything. From my understanding, he comes here once every couple of months to fish. With the attack, he hasn't gotten time off to come and make sure everything is okay. He knew I was coming so he asked me to make sure nothing was wrong."

Dimitri dropped my hand then proceeded to pull a key out of the clear waterproof wallet that he pulled out of the pocket of his board shorts. He opened the door with one hand while grabbing mine back with the other pulling me through the door.

"Um, I think he's been robbed." I replied, looking around the dirty room. It was bare and only had two fold down chairs that were sitting behind a circle that was cut out on the wooden floor and a small 3 by 5 wooden table back against the far wall. The circle on the floor was filled in with a clear Plexiglas circle that allowed you to see into the water below. There were two handles of rope that were looped through the lid and water was splashing against the ground, making the whole building shake a little with the impact. The floor and walls were all wood and seemed to have a light coating of dust covering them.

Dimitri chuckled. "It's a fishing shed. You can fish in here when the lake gets really cold. That way you aren't out in the snow but can still come to the lake. It's also nice when it's really hot outside. You can fish without the sun burning you."

"Well where are the TV and the computer?" It seems to me if you were going to be stuck in a place as boring as this that you would want to watch a movie or something.

"Rose…. we are outdoors. There is no need for a television or computer. There is so much to do here."

"Yeah, like what? 'Cuz I'm not seeing anything that is very entertaining." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door only to be stopped by Dimitri's warm hand grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

His voice was very low and husky as his hands travelled down to rest on my hips, "there are plenty of things to keep us entertained Roza."

That was all I needed to hear. I reached my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his. We had kept our distance for the past few months but I knew right at this minute there was nothing to keep us apart. No distractions, no interruptions, just me and Dimitri.

I pressed myself up against his body as his hands slid lower down to grab my hip. He pulled one of them up around his waist and I followed with the other, firmly encircling his waste with my long stems. I felt my back being pressed against the smooth wall and used it as leverage to force my body closer to his.

He gingerly set me back on my feet for a moment as his thumbs hooked into the thin straps of my bikini bottoms on either side of my hips and then worked to push his shorts down around his ankles.

Somewhere along the way, the back of my bikini had come undone and was tossed towards the floor. He groaned and removed his lips from mine, "Maybe I was wrong about this swim suit, there are definitely advantages to wearing so few clothes."

I smirked and kissed him as he pushed me back up against the wall. If our first time had been slow, gentle, and sweet, then this time was fast, hard, and oh so sexy.

I was glad that no one was around because the moans and groans along with the yells of ecstasy that escaped both of our mouths would surely bring a crowd if one was within hearing distance. They would have been able to understand what I said but I doubt anyone would understand the Russian expletives that seemed to pour through Dimitri's lips.

Dimitri collapsed against the wall and pressed against me to support both of us as my legs slid from around his waist. Had he not been holding me to the wall, I surely would have collapsed. After a few moments, we both caught our breath and Dimitri leaned back to look into my eyes.

"Not too boring now huh?" he grinned at me in an uncharacteristic show of ease.

A laugh escaped my mouth before I could stop it, "nope, who needs TV or a computer when you have body heat?"

"I love you." Dimitri whispered as he pulled me away from the wall and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I said, still a little winded from our earlier activities.

"Let's get dressed; no doubt Eddie will call in the cavalry if we don't show up soon."

I nodded and leaned down to step into the other side of my bikini bottoms; they had somehow ended up still circling one of my feet. I then picked up the pink triangles that lay across the room and tied them back into place.

"You really look amazing in that suit. But I still don't like you wearing it. Guardian Taylor seems to think he can look at you however he wants." Dimitri had already pulled his board shorts back around his waist and walked towards me, a brief look of jealously kissing his features.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure it is no worse than Guardian Greenbrook looks at you." I spat her name with distaste as though it had burned my tongue.

Dimitri laughed at me then, "You know I don't want anything to do with her right? You are the person I care about."

"Yeah yeah," I waived him off, "we will see about that when we get back and she throws herself at you again."

"Roza," Dimitri grabbed my face between his hands. "You are my life. It's you and me now no matter what and next week after you graduate, I am going to shout it from the roof tops that you are the love of my life." He grinned at me then.

"Oh yeah? Of all the buildings?" I laughed.

"Every last one of them. Even the church, I will climb up to the top of the steeple."

"I don't think that the priest would appreciate that….." I trailed off still looking into the deep pools of chocolate before me.

"I can be convincing." Dimitri smiled and gave me one last kiss as he pulled me back out the door. He locked it and put the key back into his pocket. "Everything seems to be in order here."

"Yep, everything seems perfect." We quickly got back on the SeaDoo and headed off to find Eddie who would probably be worried until he found out we were okay. Then he would proceed to tell me how he had won. But honestly, right now, nothing could bring me down from the high I was feeling as I laid my head against Dimitri's back and felt the wind whip through my hair.

* * *

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3... hope ya like it... I meant to post yesterday and didn't...sorry!

Unbeta'd and I own nothing...

Please review :) - I think there should be one chapter left.

* * *

4th of July Fun

Chapter 3

____

Rose's POV

Dimitri and I road back towards the beginning of the racing area in a comfortable silence. It would have been hard to talk over the sound of the waves breaking around the Sea Doo anyway and both of us were obviously thinking about what had just happened at that fishing shed.

I could tell that Dimitri was still turned on by the feeling of my almost naked breasts rubbing against his bare back as the waves rocked the Sea Doo back and forth in a soothing motion.

We pulled up at the dock beside where Eddie was looking over the lake. He was probably looking for us after we had abandoned him. He waived a little at me as he saw us driving up and helped me step off the Jet Ski. He pulled me up to stand next to him as Dimitri tied the watercraft up next to Eddie's.

"What happened to you two? You just disappeared." Eddie asked. I wasn't sure if his voice was held an accusation or just simply confusion.

I played it off, acting as though we had gotten lost. "Dimitri took a wrong turn." I shrugged, "he thought it was a short cut."

Dimitri let a small smile touch his lips. Normally he would have claimed that he had turned on purpose but he couldn't really tell Eddie that he had disappeared to have sex with me.

Obviously our escapades were more important than his male ego and that made me happy. Dimitri just shrugged "it happens."

Eddie's face finally shifted to pure confusion but didn't want to question a guardian so he didn't ask any questions. He did however turn towards me and smile, "that means that I won."

Appalled that he could just to such a conclusion, I immediately replied, "Umm…no it doesn't!" I knew it was coming and already knew what my excuse would be. "I wasn't driving and we haven't settled the terms of our bet yet so we will have to race again, just us." I looked pointedly at Dimitri who had quietly been watching my interaction with Eddie.

"Yeah fine." Eddie wined, "but you don't have a Jet Ski so how are we suppose to do that?"

I smiled my man-eater smile at Dimitri and batted my eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. He just rolled his eyes and handed me the keys. "One race. Be careful. I still want to go back out. And don't get into any trouble Rose. I know how it seems to follow you around when I am not here to steer you in the other direction."

I pouted at this reference to me always getting in trouble but agreed. "Fine." I snatched the keys and turned back to Eddie. "Okay, what's the bet going to be?"

Dimitri just shook his head and walked off towards the guardians standing further down the bank.

Eddie gave me an evil grin. "Loser has to do whatever the other one wants for a full 24 hours after we get back to campus."

"A slave?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep." was his brief reply.

"That's original. What are we? Ten?" I rolled me eyes but agreed to his terms. With that decided, we jumped on the Sea Doos and got ready to go.

"Don't get lost this time Rose. If you do, I win by default. Terms have been set, no re-dos this time."

"Fine." I shrugged but yelled "GOOOO" as I sped off before he was ready. A head start couldn't hurt.

I heard Eddie yell "CHEATER" towards me but I really didn't care.

"SUCK IT CASTILLE." I yelled back as we sped through the narrow waterways. This was one bet I wasn't about to lose.

_Dimitri's POV_

Rose and Eddie were apparently had some bet going on. I didn't know what the terms were but I hoped Rose won so I wouldn't have to hear her complaining for the next few days about losing to Eddie.

I shook my head and handed her the keys to the Jet Ski I had rented, praying she came back with both her and it in once piece and that she stayed out of trouble. I know that Rose staying out of trouble is nearly impossible but I could hope.

I walked towards Yuri, Ben and Stan that were standing down the bank from where Eddie and Rose were discussing their bet. I hoped that no one had noticed my disappearance as most of the guardians there were doing their own thing.

Yuri and Ben were discussing the attack that we were going to stage a little later on in the day. The novices were having a day off and there were no Moroi to worry about but we had a little test planned just to see how they would react in a real word situation that they didn't know about.

It was mean maybe but they had to expect something coming out of this little trip. I knew Rose would be fine though even though she had no idea. She was always on guard regardless of who was around.

I listened in silence as they went over the battle plan. Much like during the trials at the school, we would break into groups and randomly jump groups of novices that we came across will walking around the lake. We could attack on the land or the water even though Strigoi attacks on water were unlikely since they were inept in water but we had to prepare the novices for any possibility. A desperate Strigoi might choose to attack on water had that been their only option. Obviously they wouldn't attack during the day so we were going to wait until it was darker before starting the battle.

I had just started to ask when we were going to start the attack when Guardian Taylor came walking back up towards us. I called most of the other guardians by their first name as we were both colleagues and friends to some extent but I didn't like this guy so I was always formal with him.

"Belikov." He called, walking right up to me.

"Guardian Taylor." I replied, not wanting to speak with him. I had just turned back around to speak with Yuri when Taylor just had to start something.

"So Belikov, I couldn't help but noticed that you disappeared with your "student" for a while. What were the two of you doing?" I noticed that he put emphasis on the word student as if he was accusing me of something.

Granted, I was sleeping with my student but it wasn't like I was some creepy old guy taking advantage of a young girl. I really was in love with Rose and we were going to be together after her graduation. She was eighteen so it wasn't even technically illegal, just maybe frowned upon. Which was why we were waiting till I was no longer a guardian at the school and she was no longer a student. We knew people would still dislike the idea but we really didn't care. They would get over it.

I decided to take the high road with Taylor and act as though his words were not important. "We went to check on Guardian McGuire's fishing shed as he asked me to do." I stated with my guardian mask firmly in place and turned back to Yuri and Ben for the third time. This time the pair of them along with Stan were staring at the interaction between Guardian Taylor and myself.

"I saw you up the canal a little ways. You looked awfully cozy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that maybe you were sleeping with her. Which, like I said, she is eighteen. Get it from her while you can right? Just funny how you are telling me to respect her when you aren't. I have heard the stories about her though; the name Hathaway is pretty much synonymous with promiscuity. I probably have a good chance with her even if you are sleeping with her. I might just have to speak with her when she gets back."

I was surprised he was bating me, especially with an audience, but at the time I didn't care. I was pissed off. I saw red. If anything could push my control more than Rose it would be someone speaking badly about her. Before anyone else could react I punched him in the face. I heard a cracking sound and blood sprayed his shirt. "If you ever talk about her that way again, a broken nose will be the least of your worries."

I turned in the opposite direction and walked off. That little punk had talked trash about _my Roza. _I knew I should have just ignored him but I couldn't help it. This was one of those times where I couldn't have kept control even if I had wanted to. He was just lucky that all I had done was break his nose. The asshole could have gotten beaten to a pulp.

As I walked beside the lake, I noticed that Guardian Greekbrook was walking up to me. By this time I had calmed down slightly and she stopped placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Dimitri?" she did honestly look concerned and I didn't want to be rude to her like I was earlier.

"I'm fine Guardian Greenbrook." I called her by her formal name for one reason, Rose. If I was on a first name basis with the woman, Rose would get pissed. Not that I wouldn't be friends with people simply because my girlfriend didn't like it but I honestly didn't see the point in becoming friends with this woman.

I knew Rose was jealous of her. She was the only female guardian at the school who was under 40 years old and I knew she liked me but I wasn't into her at all. She had only been at the school for a month and a half. I was going to be leaving in another week to go to court. I would keep things polite and professional so as to not make any more complications.

"Please, call me Madison. We do work together." She replied as she smiled up at me. She was about three inches shorter than Rose and I really had to strain my neck to look down at her petite form.

"I don't mean to be rude but I won't work for the school after next week, so I don't really see the need. I like to keep things professional at work."

"But we aren't at work right now. If you are so interested in keeping things professional then why did you punch Brad in the nose?"

"Guardian Taylor was saying some derogatory things about my student and I will not stand for it. It was inappropriate and he deserved much worse."

"He is rather rude. The first week at the academy he invited himself into my room and attempted to become better acquainted. He doesn't seem to accept no for an answer. I for one was glad to see you punch him." She smiled and squeezed my shoulder where her hand still laid.

I had wanted to remove it and was just about to when I looked up to see a huge wave of water engulf Guardian Greenbook. Fortunately for me, she took the brunt of the water and shielded me from getting soaked.

I looked past a soaking wet guardian whose blonde hair was sticking to her shocked face to see a very pissed off looking Rose sitting atop the Jet Ski looking directly at me.

* * *

Haha...what is Rose up to? Did you like it? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. I hope to update Coward tonight so please look for it. I also posted a separate one shot (for now) called The Gift. You can find a link to it at my profile. I hope you will all read it as I really think that it is my favorite of all the things I have written. I'm not sure if I am going to continue it...maybe after i finish this story.

There should be one chapter left in this story. Thank you to everyone has reviewed or added me to their favorites/alerts. You guys are awesome! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter!

No Beta and I own nothing!

* * *

4th of July Fun

Chapter 4

_Rose's POV_

Eddie and I were heading back to the finish line which was also where the race began. I was just ahead of him and I didn't have much experience driving a Sea Doo but I was still beating him. He was so going to pay when he was my slave; I was going to make sure of it.

We were just in site of the dock when I noticed Dimitri standing beside none other than Guardian Greenbrook. I was pissed off. I left up off the gas for only a second as Eddie sped by me. _Damn it, now I was going to lose and it was going to be all her fault._

Eddie had just crossed the finish line but my mind was still on the hooker in front of me. She had her hand on his shoulder and I didn't like it. They were standing close enough to the lake that if I maneuvered just right I could splash them.

I swung my Jet Ski around, sending lake water though the air. Thankfully, Greenbrook took the majority of the splash. It had obviously surprised her as she looked up and brushed the damp hair out of her face.

I was mad and I was sure the look on my face showed it as I noticed Dimitri look up at me with a shocked expression.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, looking directly at me, past the still shocked Greenbrook.

I decided to use this to my advantage as Moroi wannabe chick turned to face me. The look of disgust and anger on my face quickly shifted to a look of shock. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I am not use to this thing and it was completely an accident."

Guardian Greenbrook looked at me for a moment before smiling. "It's okay Rose, I know you wouldn't do this on purpose."

_Haha. Little did she know about me._ Dimitri obviously saw though my lie and he walked over to help me off of the now parked watercraft.

"Can I speak with you in private Miss Hathaway." His fingers circled my arm and I knew he was mad but something told me it wasn't necessarily about this.

"Of course." I stated, a real look of confusion gracing my face.

"Dimitri, it was an accident, don't get to upset." Guardian Greenbrook stepped closer to Dimitri once again in an attempt to calm him down.

"Thank you Guardian Greenbrook, but I still need to speak with her." He had just stepped out of her reach as he drug me away from the eyes of novices and guardians that seemed to already be following us.

I saw Eddie give me a sheepish look as Dimitri and I stepped around him. I think he thought that I would be dead as he kind of shrugged at me with the look of pity on his face.

Dimitri pulled me back behind some trees so that no one could see the two of us. "What the hell was that Rose?"

"You know exactly what it was Comrade. Just like I told her, an accident." I smiled at him.

Dimitri shook his head as he rolled his eyes at me, "you and I both know that wasn't an accident. You're temper is going to be your undoing. You have to learn to control it."

"Something tells me all this rage isn't about my little stunt." I replied as Dimitri finally loosened his grip on my arm.

This brought Dimitri up short as he stared at me for a moment. "How do you always know so much Rose?"

"So what is going on?" I questioned.

"I got pissed off about Taylor." He said, obviously coming down from his own rage.

"Pissed off?" A new voice asked from behind us.

We both turned in shock to see Alberta standing at the edge of the trees that surrounded us. "You broke the guys nose Belikov!"

"Alberta…" Dimitri began but she held up a head to silence him.

"The two of you need to learn to control yourselves. I know Rose has already been like this but you are losing your control Dimitri. Now I am not stupid, I know what is going on. You both get jealous and act out."

This pulled me up short. I was about to make a comment about how 'I had always been like that' but the whole jealous thing stopped me in my tracks. Did she know about Dimitri and me?

Dimitri was obviously at a loss for words as he too stared at Alberta.

"I'm not stupid. I do have eyes. It is my job to be an observer of my surroundings. The two of you pretty much sent up flares, alerting everyone of your love for each other. I'm not sure how many of the other guardians know, maybe they think it is just a close student/teacher relationship and honestly I don't care. Rose, you are 18 now and graduating in a week. I know that you wouldn't enter into a relationship with a student lightly Dimitri. What you do is your own business as long as it doesn't interfere with my job."

She paused for a brief moment to look at us then, still obviously shocked at what she was telling us. "But when you go breaking someone's nose and you go splashing other people with a crazy look on your face, it gets to be too much. If no one else sees what is going on then I would be truly surprised. Taylor was completely out of line and will be reprimanded. I don't think he even realized there was any merit to his claims but now that it is out there, people might start to watch more closely. I suggest you act accordingly." Her tone had so much finality in it than I don't think we could argue even if we had wanted to.

"Now I might be stupid for suggesting this but for the rest of the day, the two of you are to stick together. Hopefully it will keep your tempers in check. And please make it look like a student/teacher thing. I can only cover for you so much. I will make sure that everyone knows that I am making Guardian Belikov watch you for the rest of the day Rose. Only exception will be for the Guardian meeting that is taking place on exactly two hours."

By this time Dimitri and I had finally come out of our shock and I actually had a smile on my face. I could spend the day with Dimitri and no one could say anything about it.

"No more little incidents though okay? Both of you need more control. This is the only way I can think to help it."

"Thank you Alberta." Dimitri smiled one of his rare smiles as he turned towards me.

I grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Yea." I was so excited about the day now.

"Rose," Alberta called as she had already started walking way, "at least try to look like you got in trouble? And no PDAs!"

I nodded as Dimitri sat me back on the ground. "Sorry. Thank you."

"Wow. I didn't see that one coming." I exclaimed as I turned to look at Dimitri.

"Me neither." His grin was almost as big as my own.

Then I remembered how he had been upset before. "So what did Taylor do to deserve you breaking his nose? What could he have said that would get him reprimanded?"

"He was talking shit."

"About?" I asked, but somehow I already knew that there was only one reason Dimitri would get pissed off enough to break another guardian's nose.

"You know what it was about. But it doesn't matter. I have already taken care of it. Come on, we need to get back."

I felt myself getting angry. "What the hell did he say about me?"

"Rose, it's okay. Remember what Alberta said, let's keep our anger in check for the rest of the day okay?" He put his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes. I felt my anger diffusion almost immediately. Only he could have this effect on me.

I nodded but leaned up go give him a quick kiss before we walked back out to where some of the other guardians were. I instantly saw Eddie waiting for me and groaned.

Dimitri looked at me, "what?"

"I lost, and it is all your fault. I was winning until I saw Greenbrook trying to play nice with you."

Dimitri actually laughed at me, "what were the terms?"

"I have to be his slave for a full 24 hours!" I was not happy. I didn't even really think about the bet till now. Eddie had this stupid look on his face.

"I will see what I can do to help. It is the least I can do." Dimitri replied. His face was firmly in his guardian mask now but his eyes were still playful.

We walked up to Eddie. "Hey Rose. Is everything good?" He asked, looking back at Dimitri. I know Eddie was a badass novice but I was completely sure that he was terrified of Dimitri.

"Yep. Peachy." I said, rolling my eyes, trying to play the part of a pissed of Rose that had gotten into trouble. "I now have a babysitter for the rest of the day." I nodded toward Dimitri.

"Oh okay." Eddie replied, a little uncomfortable in the face that Dimitri would be with us for the rest of the day now.

"Eddie?" Dimitri asked. I could see a look in his eye that told me I might not like what he was about to do.

"I heard that you beat Rose in your little bet. How about we make a wager of our own?"

Eddie looked shocked but nodded, "um sure." I think he thought that Dimitri would get 'lost' again so there was no way he wasn't going to win. "What are the terms?"

"If I win, Rose is my slave instead of yours." Dimitri glanced over to me. This could be really good or really bad. Being his sex slave would be exciting but if he chose to say, have me run laps as my punishment, this could suck.

"And if I win?" Eddie asked.

"I get you out of Stan's class for the next week." Everyone hated Stan's class so this was definitely something Eddie wouldn't mind winning.

"So no Stan or Theories? I would be done with that class?" Eddie almost seemed excited at the prospect. I didn't blame him. I wanted out of Stan's class for the next week too!

"What about me? I want out of Stan's class for a week." I replied, trying to get in on this bet.

"Sorry but you already lost once." Eddie replied. "That's the only way I can be okay with you not being my slave."

"Ugh. Fine." I replied.

"So do we have a deal?" Dimitri asked Eddie again.

"Sure, Guardian Belikov." They shook and then walked back towards the Jet Ski's that were still parked at the dock.

Dimitri turned back to me, "Let's go Rose. I have to watch you remember?"

_Oh boy. This could get interesting… I really didn't know who I wanted to win._

* * *

So I know that Rose didn't beat up Guardian Greenbrook but don't worry! There is one chapter left that I hope to have more jealousy, rivalry, and confessions in. Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the final chapter in this fic. Sorry it took me so long to update with the finale. I had this chapter mostly finished but it was on my other computer and I didn't have the charger. I had to wait a week to get it back from my grandmother's house so I was only able to get to it today. I knew I had to get it finished and posted. I hope you like it!

If you haven't, check out my other stories for Vampire Academy. I have a few one shots and a story called Stop Being a Coward! that I am currently wiring.

Thank you for all of the awesome reviews for this story. I really hope that you like it and will leave me feed back on what you think.

I own nothing as always and it is Unbeta'd...

* * *

4th of July Fun

Chapter 5

Dimitri was so far ahead of Eddie, it wasn't even funny. I guess the fact that he did actually know a few shortcuts helped. I laughed as I saw Eddie about 10 yards behind us, trying to catch up. It was futile though as Dimitri slowed to pull back up at the dock.

Dimitri got off his watercraft and helped me up, holding my hand for just a bit longer than necessary. He looked at my face and started laughing. I think my face reflected something between pride and terror but hearing his laugh, it immediately converted into a smile. His laughs were so rare that it warmed my heart.

"What is wrong Roza?"

"You really are a badass Dimitri Belikov."

"Why thank you Miss Hathaway." Dimitri bowed his head to me. "Why did you look scared?"

"Because I'm worried about what you will do to me when I'm your slave."

Dimitri leaned forward then, his warm breath tickling my ear. "Oh believe me, you will enjoy it, most of it at least."

I couldn't control the shiver that spread though my body but was saved from replying as Eddie had finally caught up to us.

"Holy crap Guardian Belikov, that was awesome." Eddie said in awe of my Russian god. I wanted to smile and be proud but then Eddie looked at me and burst into laughter. "Guess you get to serve him. Sorry about that Hathaway." Eddie placed his hand on my shoulder while Dimitri had an evil sparkle adorning his normally stoic face.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I can only imagine what he's going to have me do. I will probably be cleaning mats with a toothbrush!" I still wasn't sure what the 'most of it' that I would enjoy was and what the other stuff that I didn't like was.

Just about that time my stomach started growling. Both Eddie and Dimitri looked down at my tummy that had made this rather loud noise. I started to laugh, "I'm hungry!"

Eddie rolled his eyes in a playful manner, "what's new?"

I elbowed him but took off towards the tent that had been set up with both him and Dimitri in tow. Some of the guardians were cooking burgers and hotdogs. There was also a table that had huge pieces of yellow and red watermelon.

"Yummy." I exclaimed as I piled a hamburger and hotdog on my plate along with some cheddar and sour cream potato chips. Dimitri and Eddie followed close behind and the three of us sat at one of the tables that had been put up. It had a vinyl red and white-checkered tablecloth covering it that just made it all the more festive. Dimitri sat at the end of one side with me right beside him and Eddie across from me.

We were just finishing our food when Guardian Greenbrook decided she wanted to have lunch as well. She got all of one hot dog and came over to sit beside Eddie, the seat that just happened to be right in front of Dimitri.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Greenbrook asked, looking pointedly at Dimitri.

I was glad when it was Eddie that answered, although I wasn't too happy with his response. "No Guardian Greenbrook, please, join us." He politely smiled at her. It wasn't a flirty smile or anything so at least that made me happy.

I turned my head to look pointedly at Dimitri. It was a good thing I could read him so well because the look he gave me was telling me that he loved me and to not loose my temper.

I sighed, defeated, and gave him an imperceptible nod. He got the hint of a smile on his lips as he looked at me. It was only when Eddie cleared his throat that I noticed Guardian Greenbrook and Eddie were looking at us with confused expressions on their faces. Obviously, Dimitri and I had been a little more conspicuous than we thought.

"Sorry." I muttered and looked away, "aren't we about done anyway?" I had just shoved the last bit of my burger in my mouth in a very unladylike like manner.

"Let's go get some watermelon, Rose." Dimitri stood up and nodded for me to come with him. "We will be right back. Do either of you want watermelon?"

Both Eddie and Guardian Greenbrook nodded and Dimitri and I walked towards the picnic table that was holding the wonderful fruit.

"Nothing quite says summer like watermelon." I replied as I picked up a huge chunk of yellow watermelon. "Yellow is the best." I smiled, trying to be nice. I knew we had to go back to the table and face _her _but at the moment I didn't care. Dimitri had hardly even acknowledged her presence back at the table and I didn't want to upset him.

We took watermelon back to the table for Eddie and Greenbrook and all set making comfortable conversation. I really was on my best behavior but only because I figured I had to be after Alberta's little chat with us earlier. I didn't want anyone to find out about Dimitri and me. I didn't even want to think of the consequences of that happening.

Dimitri, always being polite, waiting until Guardian Greenbrook had finished eating and then drug me away from the table, saying he had to go talk to Alberta and I had to go with him. We thankfully didn't go to see Alberta; it was just an excuse to get away. I kind of felt bad for ditching Eddie but I knew he would go hand out with some of the other novices and I got to spend more time with Dimitri so I pushed the feeling away.

Guardian Greenbrook had thankfully been polite. I wasn't sure if she wasn't flirting with Dimitri because Eddie and I were around or if she took his warnings earlier and decided to not push it. Probably the prior but at the time I didn't care, as long as she didn't do it in front of me because I might have had to punch her in the face. Yes, she was a full-fledged Guardian but I was pretty sure I could take her. I had learned from the best after all.

Dimitri and I spend most of the rest of the time walking around the lake or going out on the Sea Doo. We didn't disappear again like I would have wanted to. Dimitri said we should be in sight of the others so no one got suspicious.

It was starting to get dark that night and I knew we would leave just as soon as the fireworks had completed. I always loved to see fireworks when Lissa and I had been on our own for those two years but we rarely got to see them back at the academy.

Dimitri told me that he had a meeting to attend and deposited me back with Eddie. He "harshly" told me to behave, for Eddie's sake of course, and left me to go meet with Alberta and the other Guardians.

"Did you have a fun day with Belikov?" Eddie laughed, I'm sure he thought that having to trail Dimitri around all day had ruined my day in the sun. It was quite the opposite actually as it had made my day wonderful.

I couldn't very well tell Eddie that though so I replied with bland, "it wasn't so bad. I'm use to being with him all the time for training and such."

"That's good. We had an awesome day! I raced Jake and Colin. Kicked both of their asses!" Eddie excitedly started in on the story about how Colin had tried to cheat and ended up stuck in a shallow portion of the lake.

I laughed at him and was just about to tell him about my day with Dimitri when all of the sudden about three figures draped in black clothes came running towards us. With as dark as the day had become, they almost blended in with the surroundings but fortunately, our superior dhampir eyesight allowed us to see them once they breached the clearing we were in.

I did have to give them props for being so quiet and stealthy in the woods surrounding us but I immediately knew that this had to be a set up from the school. There were no moroi to protect but the figures were dressed exactly how they had been during our trials on campus. They were trying to make sure we were always on guard, even when we were out on our own.

Eddie and I were immediately on the offence and started kicking and fighting. At times like this, I wished I hadn't still been wearing the skimpy bikini that I had walked around in all day. I noticed to late that the guardian that I was fighting was Guardian Taylor.

While he hadn't been making passes at me all day, I knew he had said some ugly things and kind of creeped me out. I also knew that Dimitri had broken his nose earlier in the day and it still looked very painful all though it had obviously stopped bleeding.

I decided to take this opportunity to kick his ass. I quickly swung out my right elbow as he stepped up behind me, landing a direct hit to his side. He shook the attempt off and lunged at me. We sparred for a few minutes and I could tell he was greatly enjoying it. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they grabbed parts of me that they definitely shouldn't have been, even in the midst of a fight. I was just about to take him down when he reached behind me and pulled the string that held my small top over my chest.

It was as though everyone in the area stopped fighting and turned towards me to look at once. I wasn't shy about my body. I knew I was hot; obviously seeing as I chose to wear that small of a bikini to start with. I knew I was more curvaceous and had a much fuller chest than most of the women I went to school with, students or teachers. However, no one but Dimitri had ever seen me fully topless.

The guardians, being mostly male, gawked at me. I instantly crossed my hands up over my chest in an effort to protect my body from the roving eyes of the people surrounding me. I was basically trapped, as there were people on all sides of me. Even if I turned around, it wouldn't help much because Guardian and Novices were everywhere.

Thankfully, Dimitri came to my rescue. I wasn't sure where he had been during the fighting but it had to have been close as he stepped in front of me to shield my body from the voyeurs around us. He promptly removed his own shirt then pulled it down over my head growling about how he had told me that I shouldn't be wearing that all day.

In all fairness, he had told me repeatedly that I should put something over my swimsuit. He had pulled his shirt back on earlier but I had refused, telling him that I was perfectly comfortable and not to worry. I didn't know that some dumbass guardian was going to pull my top off in front of everyone.

Dimitri then turned to my 'attacker' and punched him in the nose again. Blood once again began spraying down his shirt. This time, it was much harder to pull Dimitri off of him. The curse words that were coming out of his mouth were in perfect Russian and I was glad that no one around understood what he was saying although I knew by his tone that it wasn't nice.

It took three guardians pulling at him to get him too ease away from Guardian Taylor. Guardian Taylor on the other hand seemed to be frightened of Dimitri and was trying to back away from the situation.

I was finally coming out of my somewhat dazed and embarrassed state and walked right up to Guardian Taylor. I was not happy and the jackass was definitely going to pay for what he had done to me. I pulled my fist back and swung as hard as I could in a right cross right to his eye.

I think that his attention had still been on Dimitri and he had completely missed me walking up to him because he fell flat on his ass with the impact of my punch. Before I could kick him, Yuri snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me away. I was much lighter than Dimitri so Yuri had no problem in picking me up and backing away from the shocked Guardian who was still on the ground but I struggled in an attempt to get away from him. With my arms being pinned to my sides, I kicked out as I realized the obscenities that were being yelled in English were actually coming from my lips.

Guardian Taylor was then escorted away from everyone by Alberta and Stan while Dimitri and I both tried in vain to be realized from our restraints.

Yuri was speaking to me then, "calm down Rose. You know that Guardian Petrov will properly address the situation." After about five minutes, I was calm enough to take in the area around me. Many of the novices and guardians were still looking around, no one quite knowing what to do with what had just happened.

Dimitri on the other hand, still looked pissed off. The look on his face could only rival the look he had given Viktor while he was in prison at court and a cold chill ran down my spine. I had to diffuse the situation but I didn't know how to do that with so many eyes witnessing our drama. Slowly, Yuri released his grip on me as he felt the fight within me recede even further. I took the opportunity to walk towards Dimitri with a calming expression on my face. I knew that Guardian Taylor wouldn't be around much longer after what happened, now I just had to convince Dimitri to let it go.

Guardian Greenbrook stepped in front of Dimitri just before I could get there. She put a soothing hand on his shoulder as the other three guardians whom I didn't know held him in place. This seemed to make his rage even worse and she got a frightened look on her face as she stepped back from the situation.

I immediately stepped in front of her, cutting her off from Dimitri's eye sight and making sure I was the only thing he could see. "I'm fine. Calm down okay?" I then laid a hand on Dimitri's shoulder and the result was almost instantaneous. Slowly the tension worked its way out of his body and he sighed in defeat. He had once again lost control of himself and I knew he wouldn't be happy about it later.

"Are you going to be alright now Belikov? Can we let you go?" One of the guardians asked Dimitri, realizing that I had succeeded in calming him down. The guardian that Dimitri normally was slipped back into place and he took a deep breath to slow his breathing.

"Yes Guardian Ozerov. Thank you." Dimitri replied, not breaking eye contact with me as I stood directly in front of him.

The three guardians nodded at one another and released Dimitri. He wiped a hand over his face in an attempt to remove the thin sheet of sweat that had pulled at his temples and edged towards me. "Can I speak to you for a moment Rose?" His voice was strictly professional but his eyes portrayed his feelings. He was upset still but now had it under control.

"Yes, of course Guardian Belikov." I replied, keeping up the professional pretense.

Dimitri led me through the bushes around us and towards the clearing that Alberta had found us in earlier.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I should have listened to you." I said in an unusual display of regret.

"It's not your fault. It's that bastard Taylor's. You are a student and what he did was unacceptable. I at least have a feeling that we won't be seeing him much after tonight. But please, listen to me next time okay?" Dimitri questioned, putting his hand on my cheek as he slowly ran his thumb over my cheekbone.

"I will try. You know me though, that's a promise I can't make in all honesty." I smiled at him.

Dimitri smiled and crashed his lips to my own, slowly teasing my mouth but making no effort to deepen it as we couldn't afford to do that at the moment.

That was when it happened. I knew Dimitri was a good kisser but I literally saw fireworks exploding around us as his tongue tangled with mine. After a moment, I realized that I might could see fireworks will kissing Dimitri but the familiar popping sound had to be something more. That was when it dawned on me that there were fireworks, literal fireworks in the air. The show had begun. Dimitri pulled away and wrapped his arm around my waist as we looked up at the now colorful sky. The exploding red, green, blue, purple, gold, and orange had us in a daze as we ooed and awed and watched the rest of the show in the comfort of each others arms.

This was definitely the best Fourth of July ever.

* * *

So that was the end. I hope you like it and it lived up to your expectations. Please leave me a review! Thanks for everything!


End file.
